


La cella migliore

by Lord_Luna_Puff



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time Bottoming, Gay Sex, M/M, Male Slash, Moaning, Nicknames, Older Man/Younger Man, Porn, Prison, Prison Sex, Size Difference, Slash, Voice Kink
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 05:50:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17319179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Luna_Puff/pseuds/Lord_Luna_Puff
Summary: Una prigione, un giovane ragazzo e il suo muscoloso compagno di cella... Scritta per il 12 p0rn fest.





	La cella migliore

 

Gavin si strinse nelle spalle, intimorito. C'erano molte cose di lui che non lo rendevano adatto a quel posto, era evidente. Primo fra tutto aveva una corporatura mingherlina e il fatto che avesse cominciato ad allenarsi nell'ultimo anno era ben lontano da essere una cosa buona, visto che apparentemente non c'era modo per fargli diventare le spalle più larghe o aumentargli l'altezza e tutto quello che aveva ottenuto era di tonificarsi i glutei. Secondo poi aveva il viso dolce e gli occhi innocenti. Terzo: aveva solo 18 anni. Quarto: non aveva mai imparato a fare a botte, e si capiva a prima vista. Durante gli anni della scuola era riuscito a risparmiarsi la maggioranza dei pugni grazie agli occhiali ben piantati sul naso, così la gran parte dei bulli della scuola si era limitata a prenderlo in giro. Qualcosa però gli diceva che il carcere fosse un posto ben più preoccupante del suo liceo... Anche se, dopotutto, era colpa dei suoi compagni che fosse finito lì, quindi forse non era proprio esatto dire che il suo liceo non fosse pericoloso. Tutti a scuola lo avevano odiato, perché era troppo intelligente e troppo inopportuno e perché non si interessava di quello di cui si interessavano gli altri. Lui li aveva ignorati il più possibile, ma forse aveva esagerato: se gli avesse prestato un po' più di attenzione forse si sarebbe accorto che gli stupidi scherzi dell'ultimo periodo non erano affatto scherzi ma tentativi di raccogliere da lui indizi da seminare sulla “scena del crimine”. Era stato l'alunno migliore della sua scuola ma si era fatto incastrare come un fesso!  
Dal liceo del paese al carcere in pochi semplici passi: un processo breve, delle perquisizioni, qualche parola sgarbata mentre si cambiava la divisa. Gavin cercò di rimanere impassibile mentre le guardie lo scortavano a quella che sarebbe stata la sua cella, anche se si sentiva gli sguardi di tutti gli altri carcerati addosso. Un paio gli fischiarono perfino, come si faceva negli anni sessanta alle ragazze. Ma non erano reali quelle storie degli stupri nei carceri, vero? Erano un'esagerazione, una diceria popolare... Cercò di convincersi mentre cercava di rimpicciolirsi il più possibile, di passare inosservato.  
-Noi abbiamo una brandina libera!- Disse un uomo sui quarant'anni con i denti gialli da dietro la grata di una porta -portatelo qui, ci prenderemo cura noi di lui.  
-Falla finita Bowman!- gli rimbrottò la guardia, senza staccare le mani dal braccio di Gavin.  
Lo guardò, e il ragazzo gli rispose con un'espressione intimorita che non riusciva a togliersi dalla faccia: -Non temere, il direttore non ti farebbe mai stare in cella con quelli lì- gli disse con un sorriso rassicurante.  
-Ah no?  
-No, il direttore è un bonaccione- rispose l'altra guardia, in tono più duro -Per come la vedo io se ci tenevi al tuo culo potevi pensarci prima di ammazzare il tuo insegnante-  
Gavin ebbe una mezza idea di protestare che non era stato lui, ma poi si morse la lingua: non aveva più senso ormai.  
-Non vogliamo casini- intervenne la prima guardia per zittire il collega -eccoci qui- disse poi un attimo dopo.  
Erano davanti ad una cella, l'ennesima.  
-Hai un nuovo compagno di cella Miranda- disse la prima guardia.  
-Conosci la prassi: stai lontano dalla porta mentre apriamo- fece la seconda. Passò il proprio riconoscimento su un lettore e la grata che fungeva da porta si aprì da sola.  
Gavin fu spinto dentro e poi la grata si chiuse alle sue spalle. Le guardie se ne andarono e il ragazzo si guardò intorno.  
Era angusto e misero, ma non sporco. C'erano due letti singoli affiancati, una porta che probabilmente portava al bagno e una piccola scrivania sotto ad una finestra con una grata. Su uno dei due letti era disteso un uomo di corporatura massiccia e muscoli poderosi, non molto nascosti dalla canottiera aderente che indossava al posto della camicia della divisa. Stava leggendo un libro ma sollevò lo sguardo per osservare il nuovo venuto.  
Lo squadrò da capo a piedi: -Oh immagino- commentò.  
-Cosa?- fece Gavin mordendosi un labbro nervosamente.  
L'altro non rispose invece gli ordinò: -Girati un po'.  
Gavin iniziò a tremare. La guardia aveva detto che non lo avrebbero messo in cella con “uno così”, ma quel Miranda sembrava non aver proprio nulla di diverso dagli altri carcerati che lo avevano fischiato mentre passava. Almeno non aveva i denti gialli, ma per il resto...  
Che doveva fare?  
-Avanti, non ti faccio mica niente.  
Gavin non sapeva se fosse una buona idea, ma al momento non aveva molte scelte, e certo fare indispettire quell'uomo non sembrava la migliore. Così fece quanto diceva.  
-Uhm- commentò Miranda, in tono neutro -mi darai del filo da torcere eh.  
Gavin girò la testa indietro, per osservarlo, e vide senz'ombra di dubbio che gli stava guardando il sedere. Diventò rossissimo e si voltò di nuovo a guardarlo da davanti.  
-Non si faccia strane idee, io non...- iniziò. Si imbarazzò e si morse il labbro nervosamente.  
-Oh Porca Puttana!- Esclamò Miranda -non farlo mai più!  
-Di che sta parlando?  
-Le guardie sono pigre, vogliono lavorare il meno possibile, tienilo sempre a mente, Biscottino.  
-B.biscottino?- Ripeté Gavin sempre più agitato mordendosi di nuovo il labbro.  
-E t'ho detto di non farlo! Ma allora vuoi proprio finire male!  
-Senta, signor Miranda, le chiedo scusa ma io davvero non capisco quello che dice- disse, cercando di continuare a comportarsi gentilmente nonostante stesse ormai per perdere la pazienza.  
-Com'è che ti chiami, Biscottino?- ribatté Miranda. Ma era proprio un vizio quello di non rispondere a nessuna domanda? Era davvero esasperante! Tuttavia non poteva proprio permettersi di litigare con quel tipo, era grande almeno una volta e mezzo lui!  
-Gavin Porter.  
L'uomo si sollevò dal letto. Ok, forse due volte lui. Gli tese la mano: -Piacere Gavin Porter, io sono Logan Miranda.  
Gavin la strinse.  
-P.piacere m.mio- disse, balbettando.  
-Quanti anni hai?  
-Diciotto.  
-Cavolo! Non potevi sbrigarti a far fuori chiunque dovessi ammazzare e finire al minorile?  
-Io non...- iniziò Gavin.  
-Be' comunque- lo interruppe l'altro -ormai sei qui quindi ascoltami bene: è chiaro che le guardie hanno un occhio di riguardo per te...  
-In che senso?  
-Ti hanno messo in cella con me- rispose solo, quindi continuò -Però non basta ok? Devi stare attento anche per conto tuo.  
-Io...  
-Ti rendi conto vero che il tuo culo, per quel che ho visto, è il più bello che entra in questo posto di merda da... be' un bel po'?  
-Io... Che ci posso fare...?  
-Non è colpa tua, certo, ma quella cosa con il labbro... dammi retta, Biscottino, non la fare più, ok?  
-Quale cosa con il labbro?  
-Che ti prendi un angolo del labbro di sotto tra i denti, non te ne accorgi?- Fece Miranda -Mentre fissi con quegli occhi da cerbiatto... Già hai un visino da sborrata in faccia, se ti metti pure a fare certe espressioni...  
Gavin tossì dall'imbarazzo a quelle parole: -Ma mi stai consigliando come non... farmi scopare... o chiedendo di farlo? Mica l'ho capito...- Si decise a chiedere non appena riuscì a tornare padrone delle proprie corde vocali.  
-Senti, sia chiaro, a me certe cose non piacciono lo sanno tutti. Per questo ti hanno messo qui.  
-No ci mancherebbe, non volevo insinuare! E' solo che...- iniziò Gavin agitato che l'altro potesse offendersi perché aveva pensato che potesse essere attratto da un uomo.  
-Io non impongo mai a nessuno il mio cazzo- finì Miranda -al massimo lo dono se me lo chiedono.  
-Ah ecco- Riuscì a farfugliare Gavin. Gli venne da mordersi il labbro ma poi si ricordò quanto aveva detto l'uomo e si voltò sempre più imbarazzato. Senza dire più una parola iniziò a sistemare i suoi pochi averi.

***

-Ti piace la salsiccia eh!- Giunse una voce da davanti a lui.  
Gavin stava mangiando il proprio pasto nella mensa e decise di non alzare lo sguardo, chiunque fosse ad averlo interpellato con tanta volgarità: non voleva certo incentivarlo.  
-Guarda che non è mica tanto buona quella, la fanno con i peggio scarti. Molto meglio la carne vera.  
Il ragazzo continuò a non sollevare gli occhi dal piatto.  
-Che fai non rispondi?- Sembrò offendersi il tipo. Ok, forse ignorare non era la strategia migliore.  
-E' solo che mi interessa solo questo tipo di salsiccia- disse. Non proprio la verità, ma questo non c'era bisogno lo si sapesse in giro.  
-Solo perché non hai ancora provato!  
-Solo perché è un bugiardo- intervenne un altro -si vede lontano un miglio che è un grande appassionato di salsicce.  
-Ma quando mai!- Esclamò il ragazzo in tono offeso. E' vero che negli ultimi tempi prima di tutto quello aveva iniziato certe escursioni nel lato gay di pornhub, ma da qui a farsi definire appassionato da quei ceffi ce ne passava! -Non voglio rogne, voglio solo essere lasciato in pace- disse.  
-Ti posso lasciare in pace a toccarti mentre te lo sbatto dentro se vuoi- replicò il primo uomo, ridendo della sua stessa battuta in un modo che assomigliava stranamente al raglio di un somaro.  
-Già a infastidire il nuovo arrivato?- Giunse una voce alle sue spalle. Logan Miranda era comparso all'improvviso. Aveva parlato in tono calmo, ma la sua sola presenza sembrò intimorire gli altri due che si affrettarono a scusarsi e sparire.  
-La ringrazio- commentò Gavin mestamente.  
-Lo sapevo di non poterti lasciar solo un attimo!  
-Già- disse l'altro rabbiosamente, inforcando nuovamente il suo pasto mentre il suo compagno di cella gli si sedeva accanto. Era tutto così ingiusto! Non doveva neanche essere lì e a quanto pare rischiava davvero di...  
-Dai non far così biscottino! Vedrai che si staranno buoni se sei sotto la mia protezione.  
Gavin lo guardò storto -io non ho intenzione di...  
-No, che hai capito, non ti sto chiedendo niente in cambio. E' solo che non mi piacciono certe cose te lo ho già detto.  
Miranda si fece portare il pasto direttamente al tavolo e lo mangiò accanto a lui, poi andarono a passeggiare insieme nel giardino.  
A quanto pare quell'uomo era un grande appassionato di letteratura francese. Gavin aveva studiato qualcosa a scuola e cercò di non fare brutta figura dicendo qualcosa su Stendhal e Victor Hugo, ma soprattutto ascoltò Logan raccontargli dei suoi libri preferiti con autentica passione. Era chiaro che voleva qualcuno con cui parlare, ed era chiaro che aveva avuto molto tempo per leggere in quel posto, nell'attesa.  
Fin troppo presto gli ordinarono di tornare tutti nelle celle. Cioè alla fine potevano anche continuare a parlare, ma era piacevole farlo sotto il sole, anche se il cortile del carcere non era certo il posto più ameno del mondo era sempre meglio che stare chiusi tra quattro pareti.  
Più tardi andarono a cena, poi videro un film tutti insieme. Miranda gli passò un braccio intorno alle spalle, per gli “altri” disse, prima che Gavin protestasse. Non lo avrebbe fatto, probabilmente.  
Tornarono nelle celle verso sera.  
-Senti, secondo te i miei possono lasciarmi del cibo? Sai mia madre è italiana e per il sei gennaio abbiamo questa festa che...- chiese Gavin.  
-Ah sì? Anche mio nonno era italiano!  
-Fico!  
-Scusa, comunque, che dicevi Biscottino?  
-Niente è che domani i miei mi volevano lasciare dei dolciumi per la befana se li fanno passare.  
-Oh sì, nessun problema! Li controllano ovviamente, ma poi te li fanno avere. Di dove è tua madre?  
-Roma. Tuo nonno?  
-San Giuseppe Vesuviano, un paesino vicino Napoli.  
Gavin annuì.  
-Sei mai stato a Roma?  
-Sì, qualche volta. I miei nonni vivono lì e siamo andati a trovarli alcune estati.  
-E' bella? Ho visto delle foto ma non sono mai andato...  
-Sì, sì, molto.  
-Magari ci andrò un giorno.  
-Quanto hai ancora da star qui?  
-Me ne avevano dati venticinque, ma con la buona condotta... Potrei essere fuori già tra quattro dice l'avvocato.  
-Quando sei entrato?  
-A 20.  
-Che avevi fatto?  
-Ho ucciso ovviamente. Questa è la sezione assassini.  
-Già, certo, intendevo...  
-Mio padre.  
-Oh.  
-Cioè il mio padre biologico. Lui... Aveva stuprato mia madre e lei è rimasta incinta. Lo avevano arrestato ma solo per pochi anni, poi è uscito e... be' la sua famiglia era molto ricca. Io non lo sapevo, pensavo se ne fosse solo andato. Era brutto, ma non troppo, ho avuto il cognome di mio nonno e lui è sempre stato presente per me, così mia nonna. Ero già grande quando mia madre me lo ha detto. Lo ho cercato, volevo fargliela pagare. L'avvocato ha provato a dire che era stato un momento di accecamento ma... Era molto arrabbiato. Faceva impressione come lo avevo ridotto, disse l'avvocato della sua famiglia. E niente... Son qui da diciassette anni.  
-Mi... mi spiace. Quindi è per questo che sei il paladino antistupro?  
-Qualcosa del genere. Tu invece?  
-Dicono che abbia ucciso un mio professore di scuola.  
-Dicono?  
Il ragazzo scrollò le spalle come a intendere che non avesse importanza.

***

Gavin stava gemendo sotto le mani di Miranda. Era successo per caso e non era assolutamente nulla di sessuale. A parte ovviamente il fatto che stesse mugolando proprio come durante il sesso e certo quello era di per sé molto erotico, ma in realtà l'uomo gli stava solo carezzando i capelli. Aveva iniziato perché il ragazzo aveva mal di testa. Si era tolto gli occhiali e si stava massaggiando le tempie e l'uomo aveva pensato di dargli una mano, ottenendo quella reazione... inaspettata.  
-Tutto bene?  
-Sì...- Sospirò Gavin -Io... mi fai i brividi...  
-Pensavo di farti piacere, scusa- disse, scansando le mani.  
-No!- il ragazzo lo trattenne -Non smettere... Mi fai piacere, è solo... molto. Probabilmente ho molto stress accumulato.  
-Già- Miranda annuì e tornò ad accarezzarlo tra i capelli. Passava le dita tra i ricci, sulla nuca scoperta dal taglio lì più corto, dietro le orecchie...  
Il più giovane abbandonò la testa indietro, la schiena appoggiata allo schienale della sedia, gli occhi chiusi, abbandonato al suo tocco. L'uomo gli accarezzò la base del collo con la punta dei polpastrelli, accolto da una serie di piccole grida concitate, mentre il ragazzo tendeva le spalle, inarcando la spina dorsale, quasi che volesse fuggire e venirgli incontro contemporaneamente.  
Agitò la testa da una parte e dall'altra, ma evidentemente non per negare perché un attimo dopo un sonoro e godurioso: -Oh sì!- gli sgorgò dal profondo della gola.  
Logan lo guardava, un po' affascinato un po' stupito da quelle reazioni, poi Gavin sollevò le palpebre e si portò una mano davanti la bocca. Lo fissò dal basso, gli occhi sbarrati, le guance rosse: -E' incredibile!- Sospirò, estasiato -ti prego continua.  
Miranda riprese il movimento delle dita sulla rasatura del ragazzo accolto da una nuova serie di: -Ah! ...Ah!- e questa volta quello lo guardava, sbattendo le palpebre quando le sensazioni erano troppo intense, e gli sorrise e...  
-Scusa, non ce la faccio- disse improvvisamente l'uomo più grande, girandosi e andando a chiudersi in bagno con pochi passi decisi.  
Rimasto solo al piccolo tavolo della loro cella Gavin ci mise qualche momento per riprendersi. Ancora di più per rendersi conto che qualcosa non andasse. Certo, l'altro poteva aver semplicemente avuto dei bisogni impellenti, ma andarsene così bruscamente... E poi non sentiva quel genere di rumori, piuttosto...  
Si alzò, un po' titubante e indeciso e si avvicinò alla porta della piccola toilette. Aspettò un altro secondo, mordendosi il labbro, poi si decise a spingerla piano. Quello che vide all'interno fu più o meno quello che si aspettava eppure rimase senza parole. Miranda era poggiato con la mano destra sul lavabo, i pantaloni della divisa da carcerato erano calati insieme alle mutande e la sinistra si muoveva su e giù sulla sua erezione. Gavin fu compiaciuto di notare che il suo membro fosse ben abbinato al resto del suo corpo, poderoso e largo come le spalle e i muscoli del suo proprietario.  
L'uomo si girò sentendolo entrare: -Che fai, Biscottino?- aveva chiesto, tra lo stupito e l'eccitato.  
Il ragazzo non aveva trovato il coraggio di rispondere esplicitamente, ma invece si era lasciato cadere in ginocchio sul pavimento del bagno. Be' in realtà i piedi ancora fuori perché lo spazio era molto angusto.  
Logan si era voltato, senza smettere di tenersi la mano sinistra sull'uccello gonfio: -Ma cosa...?- farfugliò.  
-Se non sbaglio volevi...- disse Gavin dalla sua posizione. I suoi occhi tentennarono nello spostarsi dal volto di Miranda alla sua erezione. Aveva le guance rosse e si morse il labbro.  
-Non devi farlo per forza- farfugliò ancora l'uomo, la voce arrochita dall'eccitazione, il polso che si mosse un attimo su e giù sulla sua erezione in un gesto quasi involontario -se è per gli altri... io davvero non lascerò che ti facciano del male in ogni caso, non c'è bisogno di...  
Il ragazzo annuì -Lo so- disse, e aprì le labbra in un gesto esplicito.  
Miranda emise quello che sembrava l'incrocio tra un rantolo e un gemito e smise di tergiversare. Gli bastò spostare il bacino di poco più avanti perché la punta della sua erezione fosse tra le sue labbra. Gavin lasciò che il suo naso si abituasse all'odore forte di uomo, che la sua mente abbandonasse i pensieri. Logan continuava a muovere il polso sulla propria erezione, ma questa volta spingendola dentro e fuori le sue labbra, dopo un momento il ragazzo mosse la lingua per cercare di stimolarlo meglio. Non aveva mai fatto niente del genere, ma l'altro sembrò apprezzare e si mosse più velocemente sulla lunghezza con la mano mentre l'altro gli vezzeggiava la cappella con la lingua. Gli uscì un altro di quei suoni dalla gola e poi si stava riversando su di lui. Il ragazzo chiuse gli occhi d'istinto e lo sentì colare tra le sue labbra, sulle sue labbra, sulle sue guance, fino alla fronte, in fiotti caldi.  
Rimase immobile finché non fu certo che avesse finito. Riaprì gli occhi. Miranda si era poggiato di nuovo indietro sul lavabo, e lo guardava mentre riprendeva fiato, sul volto un mezzo sorriso tra il compiaciuto e l'incredulo.  
Il ragazzo gli sorrise a propria volta, cautamente, ancora in ginocchio. Sentiva in bocca il suo sapore pungente e ne andò a raccogliere altro passandosi la lingua intorno alle labbra. Quindi era così il sapore di un uomo, ragionò. Si portò un dito verso una goccia sullo zigomo, l'espressione pensosa.  
L'uomo si sentì girare la testa guardandolo, non sembrava né pudicamente contrariato né volgarmente disinibito, bensì solo e semplicemente assorto, quasi che stesse assaggiando un piatto esotico invece del suo seme, e questo gli sembrò così erotico che pensò di poter diventare duro di nuovo solo guardandolo.  
Poi Gavin si rialzò in piedi.  
-E' stato come volevi?- gli chiese, la voce appena titubante.  
-Anche meglio, Biscottino.  
Un attimo dopo lo aveva afferrato per un braccio e spinto contro la parete.  
Gavin aveva gridato per la sorpresa, ma non certo per lamentarsi, e l'uomo lo aveva tenuto premuto con un gomito sul petto, mentre con l'altra mano gli era entrato nei pantaloni.  
Quando aveva afferrato l'uccello di Gavin, decisamente duro da tempo, il ragazzo aveva uggiolato ancora più forte. L'uomo si era mosso con gesti decisi e rapidi, il braccio muscoloso che dondolava sul suo corpo, lo sguardo che lo accarezzava. Non ci era voluto molto perché anche il più giovane si sentisse invadere dal piacere.

***

-Lo sapevo che ti piaceva la salsiccia Porter!  
La voce dell'uomo dell'altra mattina gli arrivò da dietro mentre si stava facendo la doccia. Si voltò di scatto. Il tipo gli stava guardando in modo sfacciatamente lascivo il fondoschiena.  
-Fortunato Miranda, immagino- disse, poi sollevò lo sguardo sugli occhi del ragazzo.  
-Ma cosa vuoi?  
-Solo farti i complimenti!- fece quello, in un fintissimo tono accomodante, subito smentito dal suo ghigno -hai una voce davvero melodiosa. Mi è sembrato quasi di essere lì, a vederlo sbattertelo dentro fino alle palle... Ti ha proprio sfondato vero? Urlavi come una cagna!  
-Ma che dici non...!- Il ragazzo si voltò, non aveva alcun senso stare a discutere di cosa avesse fatto o meno con Logan -lasciami solo in pace- concluse.  
-Secondo me se gridavi così tanto è perché ne volevi anche altri, non è vero? Ti accontento io se vuoi...  
Un attimo dopo sentì le mani dell'uomo sul suo corpo.  
Si irrigidì. Per un secondo non seppe che fare, nel panico.  
Ma in effetti la soluzione non era poi così difficile. Digrignò i denti e mormorò: -Toccami ancora e Logan ti ammazza.  
Sembrò fare effetto, perché le mani dell'uomo allentarono la presa, anche se quello non si scansò del tutto: -Ehi, stai calmino, ho solo chiesto se vuoi!- disse.  
Gavin non rispose, ma svicolò sotto il suo braccio, afferrò l'accappatoio e corse via dalle docce mentre ancora se lo stava infilando.

***

Il ragazzo stava mangiucchiando un marshmallow artigianale a forma di lungo serpente e colorato di verde pallido. Il pacco dei dolciumi era stato consegnato solo una mezz'oretta prima, verso sera.  
Miranda era stravaccato sul letto, la testa sollevata dal cuscino contro il muro, in mano un libro. Lanciò un'occhiata a Gavin di sbieco, lo vide addentare un altro pezzetto di serpente e masticarlo senza staccarlo del tutto dal resto. Tornò al suo libro, girò una pagina. Silenzio. Solo il lieve masticare sulla consistenza morbida del marshmallow e qualche schiamazzo proveniente da fuori, lontano.  
Poi ad un certo punto l'uomo iniziò a parlare con un tono strano. Stava leggendo ad alta voce, realizzò un attimo dopo il più giovane:  
-Tra le foglie, verde scrigno macchiato d’oro, tra le incerte foglie fiorite di splendidi fiori dove dorme un bacio, vivo, strappando il lieve ricamo, un fauno spaurito mostra i suoi occhi e morde i fiori rossi con denti bianchissimi. Scuro e sanguigno come vino invecchiato il suo labbro esplode in risa tra le fronde. E quando s’è dileguato – come uno scoiattolo – il riso suo ancor trema tra le foglie; lo vedi spaventarsi d’un fringuello quel bacio aureo del bosco, e rannicchiarsi.  
-Cos'è?  
-Una poesia no? Sembra che parli delle tue labbra...  
Il ragazzo si tolse la caramella a serpente di bocca e guardò l'altro serio: -mi stai dicendo che vorresti baciarmi?  
Miranda sorrise: -Forse. Anche. Perché no? Mi arrapano le tue labbra.  
-Non ho mai baciato un uomo- replicò Gavin, poi scrollò le spalle -del resto non avevo mai fatto neanche quello che abbiamo fatto ieri sera.  
-Perché lo hai fatto?- Chiese Miranda.  
-Dovrò stare qui per anni, devo pur far passare il tempo... E poi- si alzò e si spostò sul letto dell'altro, sedendosi sul materasso scricchiolante -sei sia gentile sia sexy. E continuavo a pensare a quello che avevi detto sulla mia faccia. A volte mi capita, mi fisso su una cosa e non riesco a togliermela dalla mente.  
Si guardarono negli occhi. Miranda allungò una mano verso una sua gota: -Oh, ti assicuro che sono io che non riuscirò a togliermi il tuo visino dalla mente Biscottino. Decisamente da sborrata in faccia, e anche da baci e poesie.  
La mano si spostò sulla nuca di Gavin, che gemette. Lo tirò verso di sé, fino ad incontrare le sue labbra. Schiacciò insieme i loro visi, approfondendo il bacio e sentendo molto presto il ragazzo venirgli incontro con entusiasmo. Lo fece stendere su di sé e il più giovane si dispose a cavalcioni del suo corpo, docile e dolce, mentre le loro lingue continuavano una battaglia sempre più bagnata e infuocata insieme.  
Miranda infilò una mano sotto la maglietta dell'altro, accarezzandogli la pelle che si ricoprì immediatamente di brividi. Era così meravigliosamente sensibile!  
-Aspetta...- Ansimò il ragazzo.  
-Cosa?  
-Ah... fai piano, o farò rumore come l'altra volta.  
-Mi è piaciuto l'altra volta.  
-Gli altri ci sentiranno!  
-E chi se ne frega? Non ho certo intenzione di privarmi dei tuoi gemiti per loro!- rimbrottò il più grande, muovendo le braccia sulla schiena del ragazzo che si lasciò scappare un altro gemito rumoroso.  
-Ti prego Logan!  
L'altro rise sommessamente, lo baciò ancora mentre le sue mani impietose si spostavano sul suo corpo. Arrivarono ai fianchi accolti da un rantolo e il tendersi di tutti i muscoli del ragazzo che si agitava sul suo corpo ora in preda agli spasmi. Poi gridò quando si spostarono ancora, raggiungendo il suo petto piatto, con i capezzoli piccoli e duri come degli spilli.  
-Ahhhh- Gridò Gavin, gettando la testa all'indietro e gridando forte -Non riesco!  
-Non devi resistere, Biscottino. Mi piace... Tra un po' mi fai sborrare solo sentendoti.  
-E' che temo non solo a te!  
-Chi se ne frega, te lo ho detto! Sono solo invidiosi, lasciali crepare.  
-Non...- un altro grido disperse le sue ultime parole mentre l'uomo gli aveva afferrato di nuovo i capezzoli tra le dita, entrambi, stringendo piano.  
-Pensa solo a me e a te Biscottino. A te piace?  
Gavin si morse un labbro, mentre la stretta sui suoi capezzoli aumentava leggermente. Annuì.  
-E allora solo questo conta.  
Gavin annuì di nuovo, lasciando uscire il fiato in un soffio rumoroso.  
Miranda gli sorrise: -cosa vorresti fare?  
-Io...- il ragazzo arrossì ma poi continuò -C'è un'altra cosa cui continuo a pensare.  
-Cosa?  
Il ragazzo si chinò di nuovo su di lui, parlando con il volto sulla sua spalla e il tono ora bassissimo: -A te che... me lo sbatti dentro fino alle palle... e mi sfondi …facendomi gridare... come una cagna...  
Miranda gli afferrò i capelli tirandogli indietro la testa per guardarlo negli occhi, serio: -Stai attento Biscottino! Riflettici bene e dimmi se sei sicuro, perché ti giuro che non me lo farò ripetere una terza volta.  
Il ragazzo si morse il lato del labbro e annuì: -Magari inizia piano...- disse solo.  
L'uomo si sollevò con lui ancora a cavalcioni del busto e girò entrambi sul letto con un solo movimento senza molta difficoltà.  
-Ahhh!  
L'uomo gli tirò letteralmente via i pantaloni e le mutande lasciandolo con la parte di sotto del corpo nuda, le gambe verso l'altro. Portò la mano sinistra tra le labbra del ragazzo, che la accolse docile, anche se arrossendo sempre di più. Si fece leccare due dita, e le labbra del giovane sembravano un frutto succoso che veniva scavato. La luce giallognola della lampada accanto al letto si rifletteva lì in un baluginio umido, e dei mugolii sommessi continuavano ad uscire dalle labbra di Gavin.  
Logan si sentiva sempre più infervorato, ma cercò di procedere con cautela. Portò la mano in basso, tra le gambe del ragazzo che ora stava tremando. Quando avvicinò la mano bagnata al solco tra le sue natiche gridò più forte che mai, contorcendosi sotto di lui ad ogni carezza.  
-Porca puttana, quanto sei sensibile!  
-Ah! Scusa... Ahhgh... Ah!  
-Non scusarti, ma cerca di stare fermo, ok? Altrimenti non riesco a prepararti e rischiamo davvero che venga prima di cominciare.  
Per tutta risposta il ragazzo si morse l'angolo del labbro inferiore e Miranda lo maledisse silenziosamente. Ma almeno aveva smesso di agitarsi.  
Lo accarezzò con la destra mentre con il dito indice della sinistra iniziava a saggiare la sua apertura. Entrò di due falangi, accolto da un suono un po' più contenuto di volume ma incredibilmente... pastoso. Dentro era davvero bollente! Si mosse piano inserendo anche il medio e inizio a girare le due dita. Sembrava strettissimo, ma piano piano riuscì a muoverle e divaricarle un po', e pensò che potesse bastare perché davvero era al limite.  
Aveva sfilato la mano e si era chinato a baciarlo.  
-Ok?- Aveva chiesto poi, sollevandosi in ginocchio tra le sue gambe.  
Gavin aveva annuito e Miranda lo aveva afferrato per le cosce, posizionandolo più vicino e con l'inclinazione che pensava potesse essere più comoda.  
-Scusa, non ho del vero lubrificante- disse e un attimo dopo si stava sputando sulla mano.  
Se la passò sopra l'uccello e un attimo dopo ancora lo stava dirigendo verso di lui.  
Gavin strinse i denti cercando di trattenersi mentre sentiva la propria apertura violata. Il bruciore fu improvviso. Strinse gli occhi. Dei piccoli respiri sincopati gli uscirono dalle labbra.  
Il piacere arrivò dopo un po'. All'inizio solo una nota leggera in mezzo al dolore che sentiva. Miranda si mosse, sistemandosi meglio e il ragazzo non riuscì ad evitare un singhiozzo.  
-Aspetto?- chiese l'uomo.  
-Un altro momento per favore- uscì in un soffio rauco.  
Cercò di rilassare i muscoli, di spingere il proprio corpo alla resa totale, sapendo che più si fosse opposto più avrebbe sofferto. E d'altra parte non aveva motivo di opporsi: c'era quella sensazione che... Si concentrò su quella nota piacevole tra tutto quanto, pose tutta la propria mente in essa.  
-Ok- disse alla fine, la voce un po' tremante ma non dubbiosa.  
Miranda si tirò indietro di un poco, spingendosi poi di nuovo dentro di lui fino in fondo.  
-Ahhgh! Ah... Aha... Aaaaah!  
Tra un gemito e l'altro di Gavin non si sentiva più alcun suono. Neanche il brusio delle conversazioni nelle celle vicine. Tutti si erano fermati ad ascoltare loro? Lui? Poi iniziarono a sentirsi altri suoni, ma non di conversazioni. Dei fruscii, dei grugniti, più bassi dei suoi gemiti ma chiaramente dello stesso tipo.  
Il ragazzo si portò una mano alla bocca, cercando di contenersi, ma Miranda gli afferrò entrambi i polsi fra le mani portandoli sopra la sua testa e inchiodandoli sul materasso. Cercò di liberarsi ma l'altro era così più grosso e forte.  
-Logan ti prego...  
-Non dovevo farti urlare come una cagna?  
-Ma non... ahhgh! Non così: mi sentono tutti, mi... ah! Aha... ascoltano tutti!  
-Sì.  
Gavin venne piegando la testa indietro, un getto caldo sull'addome scolpito di Miranda, una contrazione intorno al suo membro, un grido che squarciò la notte.

 


End file.
